


language of love

by mulgogish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Research, Unconventional Format, Unresolved Romantic Tension, minor fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulgogish/pseuds/mulgogish
Summary: What happens if two people who feel differently from each other have to stay in one house for one week?Pair 1: Seo Changbin, Kim SeungminPair 2: ???, ???
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	language of love

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to only edit this fic, but since the story centers around a specific character that i had to replace the name of, i decided to just reupload it. hopefully, i will get to write the second pair soon.  
> as for my other skz fics, the older ones, i am currently revising them. i hope you understand that editing the character/s will affect the plot too, so that part i might have to plan out as well. 
> 
> enough of that for now haha 
> 
> enjoy this one with no worries~ ♡ i'll get back with new seungbin fics soon!

_What happens if two people who feel differently from each other have to stay in one house for one week?_

It had been a war to get Chan's professor to agree on one of his thesis proposals. He had to scrap about eight ideas to get them to say yes. Finally, they have. It's now Chan's duty to finish his task and not let them (and himself) down. He needs this to graduate his bachelor's degree, and he's always wanted to be a psychologist. With the help of his very eager friend, Jiwon, he's able to start his journey. 

The process goes the same as every research, he would prepare the basic: introduction, questions, hypothesis, and the likes. After doing the written, boring ones, he's now ready to start his experiment. As his term lets him, he would only have five months to complete this study, and finalize it before passing it to his professor. If all goes well, maybe they'll even use it as an example to future students. Oh, how Chan wishes this experiment would turn out successful. 

First off, they should look for participants. Chan knows although this is a small project, it's very ambitious of him to find participants that will be willing to join his research. Him and Jiwon set themselves up to find two pairs of people who _feel differently_ from each other. They already finished writing down the contracts and permission slips to conduct the experiment, the only thing left now is to actually get on with the experiment. 

Releasing a sigh, Chan sits on his desk chair while waiting for Jiwon to arrive. She does, five minutes later, and pulls a chair out to sit beside her friend. "Have you found any?" 

Chan opens his laminated folder to pick out two sheets of paper, turning to Jiwon. "I was consulting one of my friends, Minho. You know him?"

"Yeah, cool guy." Jiwon nods, looking at the paper Chan holds in his hand. "What about him?"

"He has a friend named Seungmin." Chan gives Jiwon the papers for her to inspect. "Consequently enough, he had told me— complained, actually— that this kid has been pestering him about another friend. His name is Changbin. Minho said Seungmin _hates_ Changbin for unknown reasons." 

Jiwon hums. "You think they would agree with our terms though?" She looks up from the papers. "By the looks of it, they seem to have a very mismatched lifestyle. Look, in their likes. It says here in Seungmin's, his likes are photography and reading, sometimes listening to music but only if it's Day6 or Taeyeon. While in Changbin, writing music, going to rock and hip hop concerts, parties." 

Chan shrugs, "I don't think it's that bad. But, this is good!" He exclaims, holding Jiwon's arms tightly before shaking them. "They have different personalities, they are acquaintances, and they have different impressions of each other. This is what I want my participants to be, Jiwon." He smiles, feeling proud that he had found potential people to join his project. 

"Okay, but when we see them fight because Changbin leaves the dishes in the sink when Seungmin wakes up, I don't know what to tell you." 

Chan chuckles, "I don't think you get my approach here, Jiwonie. I want them to be honest with each other. Those things would just make this research better."

"Whatever you say, chief." 

  
  
  
  
  


It was as if Seungmin felt an out of body experience when a psychology major named Chan asked him if he could help him with his thesis by moving in with Changbin in a house for one week. He could back out, while Chan was speaking. He could've said no, he doesn't want to do it. They had a contract and all of that.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you can not sign the contract and we will find another pair." 

Chan had told him patiently, looking at him with careful eyes because Seungmin probably looked scared yet conflicted when the said guy handed him a piece of paper with words that pretty much looked like a contract. 

"No, it's fine with me." Seungmin smiles tightly, grabbing the pen Chan placed on the table, signing at the bottom left of the paper. "Have you talked to Changbin hyung?"

"We had to talk to you first, Seungmin. Because you were the person a friend recommended. We will update you if Changbin ssi agreed to our terms as well." 

Seungmin nods and tells Chan he would wait for it. He can't believe he's nervous. The last thing he told Felix before he was called by the older was that he hates Changbin so much he doesn't know what would happen if they get stuck in a room together. And look how reality bit him back. 

He sits there in wonder if Changbin would agree to go on this experiment, with Seungmin out of all people.

  
  
  
  


"Cool, I'll do it." Changbin smiles at Chan after he had told him about his research. "This sounds like a nice research. I want to help you. What could go wrong?" 

Chan was unable to comprehend how easily Changbin had agreed, but at least he wants to help. "Thank you. But I have to remind you that you will have to live with Seungmin ssi. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah? I mean, we aren't close but it would be nice to get to know him."

"Really?" Chan didn't want to sound perplexed, but he sure is. Then he remembers what Minho said about Changbin, that he thinks Seungmin avoids him because he's shy to make new friends. Because that's what Minho and their other mutual friends would tell him. 

Changbin laughs genuinely, "Yeah, man. No worries."

  
  


_The day before the actual experiment takes place, Chan invited Changbin and Seungmin to be interviewed separately, without the other party knowing._

_Q. What do you feel about Changbin/Seungmin?_

Changbin smiles upon hearing Chan's question. He looks back to Chan after staring at his lap for a few seconds. "Seungmin's a cute kid. He's very shy when it comes to strangers, I know because I am, well, technically, a stranger for him. I did try talking to him whenever our friends are together but his best friend, Felix? was it? would interrupt saying Seungmin doesn't know what to say when he's in front of people he doesn't know."

Changbin stops rambling and clears his throat when he sees Chan staring at him expectantly. "Oh, sorry. I'm talking too much." He laughs nervously.

Chan chuckles, shaking his head. "No, no. Do go on. I'm gonna need a lot of talking from my participants to keep this study alive anyway. Continue, please, if you have anything more to add."

"Ah," Changbin starts again, pointing his finger up as if he thought of a great idea. "You know come to think of it, he kinda reminds me of a puppy! Yeah, a puppy. My sister has a cute golden retriever and when she was young, she didn't want to let me pet her. But when my sister started living at my parents' house again, Mina— that's the dog's name— and I became closer." Changbin laughs, reminiscing the moments when he and Mina used to play together. 

"That's very nice, Changbin. Thank you." Chan smiles at him before wrapping up the interview. 

"Oh, no worries, hyung. I'm always glad I could help." 

  
  


The same question was asked to Seungmin a few hours after Chan met Changbin for his interview. 

Seungmin looks down on his lap, contemplating his answer. Changbin? What does he feel about him? 

"I don't know, he's annoying." Seungmin opens his mouth after a minute, and looks at Chan. Now, Jiwon is also there since she just finished her last class for the day. "He's ugh I don't even know how I was able to put up with him when our friends hang out. He keeps trying to tell jokes that aren't funny. He's so touchy, not to me, but I see him hugging Minho hyung a lot. He's lucky Minho hyung tolerates it. And, he always, always, pinch Jeongin's cheeks. Poor boy doesn't have the heart to complain." 

Chan nods understandingly as he studies Seungmin's tone and facial expression when he talks. It's interesting to say the least, but Chan won't pry. 

"Gosh, I'm sorry." Seungmin exhales before smiling at Chan sheepishly. "I got carried away." 

Chan shakes his head, "No, no. It's okay. I understand where you're coming from. If you have anything more to say, please do. I would appreciate it if my participants are open and comfortable with me." 

Seungmin nods again, understanding his words. "Okay, well. One last thing, though, I might be wrong, but I think he doesn't like me, too. It's, _ah_ , I don't know. I just think that he doesn't like me, like he doesn't wanna be my friend." 

Chan hums, looking at Jiwon from behind Seungmin and nods at her. "Okay, Seungmin, thank you for your time today. I hope you are ready for tomorrow."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Seungmin says with a sigh.

  
  
  


_Orientation_

Jiwon handed out the keys of the apartment to Changbin once the four of them were together outside the place of the study. "I would just remind you guys that we placed at least four cameras and two microphones— the living room and for the bedroom. This is your last chance to back out, we won't force you to do this." 

Seungmin smiles at her, "It's okay, noona. We'll be fine." 

"Yeah, this should be fun." Changbin chuckles, nudging Seungmin's arm. Chan saw a glint of irritation in the younger's eyes when it happened but said nothing about it. 

"Once again, thank you for helping me with my thesis." Chan bows together with Jiwon. The two bowed as well before they entered the elevator to go to the apartment they were tasked to live in for a week. 

  
  


Chan lets out a sigh he's been holding onto after the doors closed. Jiwon pats his shoulder and smiles. "Come on old man, we're starting your experiment!" 

The older laughs walking beside Jiwon to the car. "Well, I'm starting. But you should look for another pair while I do so."

Jiwon salutes, "Right on it, chief."

  
  
  
  


_Start._

_Day 1._

  
  


Seungmin enters the hallway once Changbin unlocks the door. They took off their coats and shoes in silence, feeling a little bit new to the place (and each other's presence). 

Everything was explained to them individually and altogether. They were told that they would only share one bed but there is an extra mattress beside the closet if one of them feels uncomfortable with sleeping together. The food products are already stored in the fridge and in the kitchen. They won't have to worry about running out of food and going out for groceries. He drags himself, with his bag full of clothes, to the living room. 

  
  


Changbin has wandered to the bedroom. He kept the door open for some reasons. Once he's done inspecting the bedroom, and placing his bag beside the bed, he plops himself down the sofa which is where Seungmin also sits. 

"Do you want lunch?" 

  
  
  


They stood away from each other in the tiny kitchen of the apartment. Changbin has the fridge open, scanning the contents inside while Seungmin stands behind one of the chairs away from where the older one is. 

"Oh, so we got eggs here, some bacon too. Ham? Ooh, _galbi_. That's expensive. Chan hyung's really going all out here, huh. Not wanting us to go outside." Changbin talks to himself, grabbing a few items to start cooking.

Seungmin stands where Changbin wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of his face, so he rolls his eyes at the elder's cheery tone. "Is it your first time seeing food?" He clearly said it to mock Changbin, but the other laughs, looking behind to smile at Seungmin. 

"Nah, I mean, look how much effort hyung did for his research. I'm glad I could help, and I'm happy it's with you." 

Seungmin scoffs, "What does that mean." 

"Hm, just wanted to get to know you for a while. Never got the chance to."

Seungmin ignores Changbin's answer (and the rapid beating of his annoying heart) and starts cooking lunch. 

_As Chan observes the two participants' movement inside the apartment, he's noticed that on days one and two that there weren't much changes. He's afraid one week isn't enough for them to step out of their comfort zone and try to mingle with each other._

_He observes that Seungmin is still very careful of Changbin's actions. When the older gets close, Seungmin will move a little so their spaces would be big enough to fit another human being. Changbin, on the other hand, is pretty chill. Chan wonders if it's because he's used to having roommates since from his profile, it stated that he moved three times because of roommate problems. So, Seungmin isn't any different from those._

  
  


_Day 3._

Loud. Seungmin wakes up and he might as well go deaf. The music, he supposed, was coming from the living room. Grunting, he gets up on the bed, noticing that Changbin isn't on the other side. "What the fuck is happening?!" He whines, looking at the clock on the wall beside the door. 

_8:30 am. Goddammit._

  
  


Seungmin finds a phone and a speaker sitting on top of the coffee table, and Changbin's voice could be heard from inside the bathroom. He frustratingly grabs the phone and turns off the song that's been playing. The singing stops, too, and in a matter of seconds, Changbin opens the door with only a towel around his hips. He raises his eyebrows, obviously asking Seungmin why he'd turn off his music. 

Seungmin, on the other hand, glanced away as soon as he saw Changbin's half naked self. He tries to sound angry, "You call this music? It's loud and annoying."

"I didn't ask you to listen to it." Changbin replies, closing the door to the bathroom and walking closer to where Seungmin stands. "If you don't like it, then don't. I don't question your choices." 

Seungmin finally looks at Changbin, eyes wide. "Excuse me?" He adds, offended. "I'll have you know my taste in everything is far better than yours. Don't ever play this shitty screaming near me again."

"What the fuck?!" Changbin raised his voice, but he took a deep breath before he became angrier. "You know what, I'm not continuing this conversation. I'm gonna finish my shower." Shaking his head, he enters the bathroom again, leaving Seungmin standing there. 

  
  
  


_Chan, together with Jiwon, sit side by side as they watch the events take place. Day three was, for the lack of wording, something. They didn't expect for the two to fight so easily, Chan thought that this experiment will have to come to an end even before the two begin talking candidly with each other. In some cases, Seungmin and Changbin fighting because of their music taste would be absurd, but in this case, it's progress. The more interaction they initiate, bad or good, it's still essential to the research._

_In this case, Chan would understand why Seungmin thinks Changbin is annoying, and if Changbin would still think Seungmin is shy, and cute._

  
  
  


_Day 4._

It wasn't any better than yesterday. The two tried their best to ignore each other from the morning until the evening. During breakfast, lunch, and dinner, they made their own food. Unlike the first two days, they were nice and polite. They cooked and ate together just like real roommates would, in Seungmin's perspective. But since the outburst yesterday morning, they haven't been talking. 

Seungmin woke up an hour earlier than Changbin. He made coffee for himself, toast some bread and cooked eggs and bacon for one. He didn't wait for Changbin to wake up, and who is he to wake him up as well. 

At lunch, they prepared their own meals. Although they stood inside the narrow kitchen isle, they still didn't speak with each other. Changbin cooks ramen and grabs a few strips of kimchi from the tupperware in the fridge. Seungmin cooks kimchi jjigae, pork and rice. They sit across each other, in silence. 

Changbin blows the ramen between his chopsticks but stares at it instead of eating. "You know, this is bullshit." 

Seungmin chokes on his soup when he hears Changbin's voice. 

That night, they still made their own dinner, and they didn't talk much. But they feel a bit more relaxed than yesterday and the morning after. 

  
  


_As the day passes by, Chan's curiosity about the pair deepens. He becomes fascinated by their conversations, and their actions toward each other. It's funny to think that he's set up a reality show-like experiment yet he feels like he's watching a very bad romcom. Jiwon agrees, chewing a potato chip too loudly, amused at the events taking place as well._

_The days passed by quickly too, seeing that it's already the end of day four. They only have a few days left to conclude experiment one._

  
  


_Day 5._

Staying in an apartment with limited activities to do, and being prohibited to go out to enjoy the day on your own, of course the two would think of watching a movie together. But, again, knowing their mismatched personalities, it won't be easy. 

"Are you kidding me?" Changbin laughs when Seungmin tells him they should watch a documentary. 

"No, I'm not. This documentary is interesting, I haven't watched it because they only uploaded it on Netflix the other day." 

"Why can't we watch something like Kingsman? Or It? You know actual movies." Changbin suggests, earning a mock from Seungmin.

"Those are lame." Seungmin laughs, scrolling at the recommendations. "I can't believe I like you." He accidentally says out loud, for Changbin (and Chan, and Jiwon) to hear. Instinctively, his eyes widen, surprised by his own words. 

Changbin gives a weak What? but Seungmin ignores this, instead he gets up to leave. "I'm going to sleep."

"It's only 7pm." Changbin manages to say, but Seungmin's already closed the door. He didn't have anything much to say, or think. Because he couldn't think of anything at all. Changbin closes the laptop and stores it in a drawer before he prepares to sleep on the couch, even though he just said it's only seven in the evening. 

  
  
  


_They did not expect that at all. Chan, during his interview with Seungmin, noticed that Seungmin might be harboring some sort of affection towards the older when he was asked to describe him. But upon hearing it out loud, they didn't think they would be this surprised. It's probably because of how it happened. It wasn't a confession, and he didn't mean for it to come out of his mouth._

_"What now?" Jiwon whispers, afraid the two participants might hear her— though they're so far away, just making sure._

_"We continue the study."_

  
  


_Day 6._

The interaction last night was abrupt, and...unexpected. Seungmin woke up at 6 am to grunt about his feelings. He can admit, since the whole world (Changbin, he's his whole world) knows about his affection. Chan and Jiwon, too, they probably saw it already, and they will definitely see his morning breakdown any time soon. 

Okay, he has liked Changbin for quite some time already. He has told only Felix about this, which is why his best friend tries his best to cheer Seungmin up when Changbin is around. To forget that they have to socialize, that they have to communicate with each other, and that Changbin is there in front of him. Seungmin doesn't open up well about his feelings. (He'll later tell this to Changbin, and Chan.) He thought that ignoring and hating Changbin would lessen the affection. He thought maybe if he insults Changbin verbally, and in his head, he would totally get over him. 

He questions himself, and why he agreed to take on this experiment. Now, he's conflicted. 

  
  


Changbin, surprisingly, was awake at the same time. Well, he wasn't sleeping well. He tried sleeping right after Seungmin locked himself in the bedroom, but he woke up two hours later. He tried again, and woke up again. This is the third time he got woken up by his thoughts. 

_Seungmin likes me. But, why? Why was he rude to me since this week started? It didn't look like he meant what he said. Maybe, that was just a joke—_

Before he finishes his internal monologue, the door from the bedroom opens. Seungmin looks at Changbin, and looks away again. He enters the bathroom, and goes back to the bedroom after a few minutes. 

  
  


The two of them tried to start small talks, and tried to ask each other what their ambitions are. You know, something they could've asked each other at the start of the experiment, Changbin begrudgingly thinks. But they never talk about Seungmin's confession, and Changbin never tried asking him again. 

They ended the day just as awkward as they started the first day, but with more untouched emotions. 

  
  
  


_Right now, Chan is on a break, and Jiwon was assigned to review Changbin and Seungmin's movement. Well, there's not much that she can conclude. They are together at least. But it's most similar to the first day. It was awkward and quiet, and it feels like they're walking on shards of glass._

_Jiwon observes the way they act with each other after the, what Chan says, unintentional confession. It did change them a bit. Like she said, it's awkward, but there's longing in their movements. She's seen Changbin contemplate whether to give Seungmin a cup of coffee during lunch, or let him make his own. Changbin let Seungmin make his own. That made Jiwon sigh, and almost curse._

_"You know what this is," She whispers to herself. "A bit of denial of feelings, and a lot of unresolved romantic tension."_

  
  


_Day 7._

One week is almost over, and it's been two days since his crush found out about his crush on him. And they're still living under the same roof. Seungmin tells himself that the day will be over soon and he won't have to face the embarrassment of seeing Changbin ever again. But then he remembers their friends are friends and, well, they'll have to talk about this sooner or later. 

Changbin decided that he'll continue to sleep on the couch until the experiment is over. For Seungmin's sake. He's cute when he's embarrassed, but Changbin won't make that as an excuse to tease him. He can clearly see that Seungmin didn't want Changbin to know about it. He'll respect that. 

  
  


When they ate lunch together, and they realized it's the last time they'll have lunch on that table and that apartment, Seungmin opens his mouth so speak. "Hey, I need to, uh, admit...stuffs." 

Changbin gives him a soft hum, brushing off the rapid beating of his heart. "Sure, go on. I'm all ears."

"I'm sorry for being rude to you. And ignoring you when our— we hang out." Seungmin looks down on his plate. 

On the other hand, Changbin tried not to choke in shock. He expects Seungmin to tell him the truth, but he still wasn't prepared for it. He grabs the glass of water beside his plate, swallows the remaining food in his mouth before speaking. "It's alright, your friend Felix said you're shy with strangers."

"I'm shy," Seungmin interrupts, unintentionally placing his utensils loudly on his plate. He squints, but regains his posture. "only with you."

"And, and, I admit. I do talk shit about you with Felix, and Jeongin. Sometimes. But that's because I don't know how else to talk about _feelings_." 

Changbin's grin grows wide as Seungmin continues to speak. "It's okay, I understand. Seungmin, hey. It's fine, you don't have to apologize." 

Seungmin looks at the older's face and groans, hiding his face on both his palms. "Why are you so nice!" 

  
  
  


_Well, Chan didn't expect that. Neither did Jiwon. Day seven had been over a few minutes ago, and they were just trying to comprehend the things that took place. First, their conversation during lunch. Second, when Changbin asked Seungmin if he wanted to watch the documentary he suggested the other day. And third, Seungmin asked if Changbin would like to sleep on the bed again._

_Chan doesn't have any concrete explanation, or conclusion about day seven rather than: honesty. They started being honest with each other knowing the fact that it's already the last day of staying in the same place, and because of that, they were able to grasp the situation clearer. They were able to fix their problems by themselves._

_"That basically answers your question, chief." Jiwon snorts, amused at the way Chan observes his notes._

  
  


By the end of experiment part one, Chan greets the two outside of the complex. They stood side by side, still awkward. Might be from the events that took place, or knowing that Chan knew exactly what happened. Or it might be both. They gave each other a bow, and Chan thanked them with his whole heart. 

"I'll be always thankful that you agree to this study with me. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Again, glad we could help, hyung." Changbin smiles, patting Chan's shoulder. Chan smiles, and notices how the tip of Seungmin's ears turned red when Changbin said we.

They had to conduct another individual interview a day after the experiment to maintain the essence of the study. They will be asked the same question that was asked before the experiment took place.

  
  


_Q. What do you feel about Changbin/Seungmin?_

This time, Seungmin went first. Changbin had an early class and will have an exam after that. Seungmin does not have a class originally on that day so he decided he should go first. 

"Right now? I feel nice when I'm with him, when I talk about him. I can admit it now that I like him, and I do. I like him a lot." Seungmin sighs, eyes disappearing from smiling so wide. "It feels like, like I'm so lightheaded. It's crazy! Wow, I'm speaking very short sentences. This is weird. I don't know, hyung, maybe I didn't realize it before, but his presence has impacted me a lot. We didn't speak much, and when we did, we fought. But you know, because of that I want to get to know him more." 

Chan smiles and nods like he always does. "Thank you for that, Seungmin. I'm glad you're feeling that way." He doesn't want to add, but Chan's surprised Seungmin didn't apologize for speaking too much. 

  
  
  


That afternoon, after Changbin got out of his last class, he immediately went to Chan to do his interview. He enters with a soft smile plastered on his face. Jiwon waves at him and tells him to sit comfortably. He's asked the same question, smiles again before speaking. 

"Ah, Seungmin. He's—I don't think— Wait, oh man." Changbin chuckles lifting a hand to cover his face. "I can't even think straight while talking about him." 

"Take your time, Changbin."

Changbin, after some time, exhales, dropping his hand back to his lap. "He's adorable, hyung. I met him this morning. Didn't intend to, because I was on my way to my next class. He was waiting for me, and gave me coffee. He's _argh_ I don't know. Amazing. Amusing? Wonderful. Beautiful? Cute." 

Jiwon pretends to cough to hide her smile, and Chan tries his best not to be unprofessional and say _whipped_ out loud. Instead, he projects himself to nod and smile. "That's very nice to hear, Changbin. I'm glad things are going well."

"I am, too, hyung." 

  
  
  
  


_One month later_

As he included in the gathering of data, Chan has to talk to the participants a month after the experiment took place in order to explain the effects and efficiency or deficiency of the study. Chan asks Jiwon to contact both Changbin and Seungmin for a pair interview, though it looked like they didn't have to. 

When Jiwon called Seungmin first asking if they could meet for an interview, Changbin was with him. So, he put Jiwon on speaker and let her explain the details. They agreed to do it on a Sunday, both parties are free that day. 

  
  


_Sunday_

Chan sets himself on his chair and faces Changbin and Seungmin, smiling back at him.

"Good day, it's been a month! I hope you're doing good."

"We're doing well." "More than good." 

Changbin and Seungmin spoke at the same time, making each other laugh. Chan smiles at them and looks at the paper on his desk. "I have a question to ask to the both of you, and you should be able to answer them in an unbiased manner."

"Okay."

  
  


_Q. How have you been treating each other?_

Changbin clears his throat, raising his hand. "I guess, for me, I am doing my best to get to know Seungmin better? I'll have to admit he's pretty difficult, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiles, fondly looking at Seungmin.

"And can you elaborate on that?" Chan asks politely. 

"Ah, well, we are— we have been dating for two weeks now. Yeah, it's not yet, you know, boyfriends. But we'll get there— Uh, yeah. As for me, I am accepting. I know he gets irritated a lot, but I can understand that. We fought yesterday, but we fixed things quickly."

"Yes, that." Seungmin starts, agreeing with Changbin. "Also, I know we have a lot of differences, everybody does. We're making it work, you know. He made me go to this underground club the other night, and I couldn't understand the words they were saying. It was too fast." Seungmin groans, making Changbin chuckle and pinch the younger's cheek. "Then I asked Changbin hyung to help me understand them. I made him listen to Day6, too. I knew he'd like them." 

Chan, this time, lets himself be friendly. So he nods, understandingly, eyes wide. "That's good, that's good to know. You're both opening up to each other. Both of you are accepting of each other's differences."

"Does that mean your experiment is successful?" Changbin teases, wiggling his eyebrows at Chan. Seungmin laughs, resting his head on the older's shoulder.

Chan laughs, "You know what, it might just be. But there's still another pair to be interviewed next week. We'll see." 

"Ooh." Seungmin coos, "I kinda wanna know what happened to them."

"You'll have to wait for my finalized thesis for that, Seungmin."

  
  


_Chan has four more months to finish his research. It's still a work in progress, but he's seen how two people could be honest with each other if they would just communicate._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
